


all my silver dreams bring me to you

by soofyahn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofyahn/pseuds/soofyahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tends to his sick boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my silver dreams bring me to you

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my darling [ayelet](http://riseaboveittoloveitletitgo.tumblr.com/), because she asked for domestic sick fic, and i've been dying to actually complete something since my big bang fic. feels good to write in a short burst of energy, just to get something out there, even if it isn't great.
> 
> and we all know my weakness for plotless fluff.

“Leeyum,” Zayn sing-songs, patting Liam’s matted hair away from his face. “You feeling any better, love?”

Liam’s been feverish and shivering for hours, coughing and sneezing almost nonstop, and Zayn’s heart aches just looking at him. He’s been feeding him flu medicine and making him endless cups of tea for the last day or so, trying his hand at playing nurse.

Zayn’s been through the worst of it himself already, only a bit of the sniffles left, but he’d been barricaded into his childhood bedroom in Bradford for three days since it came on during his trip home. He unfortunately didn’t get the luxury of his cute boyfriend taking care of him, but instead a very overbearing (but loving) mother.

Zayn had only spent a day back at their apartment before Liam started showing symptoms, his face flushed and throat scratchy, and Zayn apologized profusely for not making sure he wasn’t contagious before infecting Liam with the worst case of the flu Zayn’s ever seen.

Now, Liam’s eyes shut and brows furrowed slightly, he coughs loudly. His nose is pressed into his pillow and his sheets are pulled up over his bare shoulders, despite his sweaty forehead and rosy complexion. He sniffles, readjusting and shaking his head in response to Zayn’s question.

“Hungry, maybe?” Zayn tries, rubbing at Liam’s ear and watching him squirm a bit. One of his ticklish spots that Zayn pretends to forget about.

Liam shakes his head again, sighing a bit sadly.

Zayn shifts in his spot on the bed, sitting up to adjust cross-legged and grabs his phone to text Liam’s mum back. She’d been messaging him twice every twenty minutes, since Liam hadn’t so much as glanced at his phone in hours.

_Not quite better yet, but I’m taking good care of him, don’t worry x_

He puts his phone aside and returns to run his fingers through Liam’s hair, ignoring the dampness and instead focuses on how Liam’s breathing steadies at Zayn’s touch.

When Zayn glances out the window, it’s a beautiful day outside, a day Liam would normally start with a  jog, maybe a detour to the grocery, picking out fruits and veggies for a smoothie or summat, or perhaps take Loki for a walk. A day usually spent begging Zayn to join him at the park, or at least walk around with him downtown instead of spending the whole day in bed like Zayn would, on a normal occasion, greatly prefer.

Now he’s a little bummed that his normally super active and excitable boyfriend is miserably sick in bed, his delightful energy drained and motivation at an all time low. In their time together Zayn has never seen Liam get sick with anything worse than a slight cold, so seeing him bed ridden with a fever over a hundred is a little disconcerting, to say the least.

“I’ve got some soup from that deli down the street,” Zayn mentions anyways.

Liam whines a little bit, moving from his pillow to snuggle into Zayn’s thigh. Zayn smiles, because he’s still awfully cute.

“Wanna try some? Might help, I dunno,” he says, because he’s not really a doctor or anything. Liam’s already had juice and other liquids, which he knows should be helpful. He’s trying to take care of Liam the best he knows how, in all the ways his mum would care for him and his sisters when they were kids.

“Jus’ sleepy, I – “ and Liam sneezes, then, right into Zayn’s thigh, and Zayn cringes at the dampness in his jeans.

“Oh, no,” Liam moans, eyes still closed. “M’sorry.”

Zayn giggles, only slightly disgusted. He finds himself strangely endeared at how helpless Liam is right now, and scoots off the bed after a moment to slide his jeans down his thighs.

He replaces them with a pair of Liam’s super soft joggers that he finds bunched up on the floor, and when he turns, he finds Liam’s eyes wide-open and watching him.

“Not too sleepy to watch me dress, eh?” Zayn teases, grinning. Liam smiles a bit and shrugs, bashful. He leans over on the mattress to kiss Liam’s temple. “Gonna bring you soup, mkay?”

“Mkay,” Liam agrees, finally, eyes shut again as he brings the pillow snug against his cheek.

“Love you,” Zayn tells him, running his thumb over his cheek and then pressing the back of his hand to Liam’s forehead, and sure enough, he’s still far too warm.

“Love you,” Liam mumbles, licking his chapped lips.

Zayn watches him for a few long moments, feeling a little nervous and overwhelmed and protective over his sweet boy, all cuddled in their bed. He’s had to send their friends away twice already, telling them Liam wasn’t feeling well and he was going to stay in to take care of him.

“You two are so grossly domestic,” Louis had said, raising an eyebrow. “When’s the wedding, honestly?”

Zayn had blushed and sent him off, promising to call him later on to discuss whatever pressing matter Louis desperately needed advice on.

It feels silly, but it does feel like bit of a milestone in their relationship.

Liam’s always taking care of Zayn, it feels like, cooking him dinner when he’s forgotten to feed himself and making sure he doesn’t sleep until two in the afternoon every day. Zayn more often than not feels like an overgrown toddler with Liam always looking after him, being the responsible one, being the one that gets them both dressed and out the door on time, always making sure Zayn charges his phone before bed and doesn’t lose his glasses for the fourth time.

Liam never makes him feel bad about it, of course. Zayn’s always been a little messier and a little unstructured, and he’s functioned fine that way on his own for years. But Liam’s infinitely more organized, more punctual and practical than Zayn’s ever been, and he so graciously and continuously looks after Zayn, giggling when Zayn thanks him for his help again and again.

So it’s nice, for once, to tend to Liam for a few days, and really, really be needed.

 

***

 

The next morning, Zayn is gently woken up by fingers tracing patterns over his collarbones. He blinks his eyes open to see Liam’s soft, messy hair right under his nose.

“Hello,” he says, and Liam blinks up at him, eyes warmer than Zayn’s seen in much too long.

“Hi,” Liam says softly, voice low and a bit scratchy. He does look more alert, a healthier color in his cheeks.

“Feeling better?” Zayn says, smiling and adjusting on his side.

“Mm, yeah,” Liam says, and slips his knee in between Zayn’s to tangle their legs together. “Might need another day in bed, though.”

“Cool,” Zayn says, still smiling and moving to nuzzle into Liam’s neck. Liam sighs a bit, content, not saying anything, and Zayn revels in his morning cuddles. Liam had been too sweaty and uncomfortable to properly cuddle before, and Zayn had missed it desperately. He inhales Liam’s natural scent, because he hasn’t yet taken a shower, but Zayn doesn’t mind.

“This has sort of been fun, for me,” Zayn says, pressing a kiss to Liam’s shoulder.

“Really?” Liam says, sniffling and seeming more than a little surprised.

“Yeah,” Zayn says, and he leans back to pressing his nose to Liam’s. “’S nice to be needed, I think.”

“Always need you, babe,” Liam says, sliding his hand across Zayn’s waist.

“Sure,” Zayn giggles, shaking his head and touches their foreheads.

“No, really,” Liam continues, looking at Zayn now. “You know I need you, love. Need your kisses and smiles. Need you reminding me that you love me. Need you so much.”

“Babe,” Zayn says, because they are so ridiculously sappy, and he never thought he’d been the person who melts into the floor every day because his boyfriend was so lovely.

“I like to be needed by you too, though,” Liam says, kissing each of Zayn’s cheeks. “So I understand.”

A smile blossoms on Zayn’s face under Liam’s lips, feeling himself relax a bit. Liam being ill did make him more nervous than he’d like to admit.

“Really glad you’re doing better,” Zayn says honestly. His fingers graze against Liam’s hip. “You seemed quite miserable.”

“Mhm,” Liam says. “Much better, though. Can actually sort of breathe, now.”

He inhales and exhales sharply to prove this point, his chest rising and falling, and Zayn lets out a soft laugh.

“Another day in bed, though?” Zayn questions, a little surprised Liam isn’t ready to take on the world once again.

“Yes,” Liam says, cuddling up right against Zayn’s chest and pulling the sheets over them. “Absolutely.”

Zayn sighs happily and lets himself fall back asleep with no trouble, his wonderful boy in his arms, and they stay in bed until two in the afternoon anyway, just because.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, follow me on [tumblr](http://soofyahn.tumblr.com) and cry over ziam with me.. oh and request drabbles maybe idk.


End file.
